Sanada's Subordinates
The members of Sanada Nyūdōunsai's pack, the Sanada Clan, with no known name. Appearance Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion They appears right next to Sanada Nyūdōunsai when Kawasemi returns from his brief fight with the 3 assassin brothers from the Kurohabaki Clan who have invaded their territory. Unsai's Subordinate and the others look by the river where Kawasemi was ambushed and smelling the brothers nearby Unsai jumps over the river with his pack following. Then, they come across the brothers and Kōsetsu strikes his leader and hears him say they aren't interested in joining. Sometime later, he hears Orion's pack causing a ruckus outside their home. He sees Unsai and Orion get into a fight but it's stopped when one of the pack member say that the pup looks like his great father Riki. With the misunderstanding clear he treats them as welcome guests. They stay close to Unsai during the battle against Masamune. Ginga: The Last Wars They seen with Sanada Nyūdōunsai on a nightly patrol when they encounter Reika and her children. Reika explains that Ou has fallen because of the bears attacking them, who are the children of Akakabuto. During the battle against Monsoon, Unsai gets injured and after Monsoon runs away because of the humans. Daisuke, Hidetoshi and the others attend to the injured dogs he watches with the rest of his pack as their lord get carried away for treatment. They follow Kawasemi as he leads the army to Futago Pass and finds the rest of Monsoon's Kin, with the help of the hunters the rest of them are defeated. But the victory is short lived since Monsoon is still alive then they begin to notice a helicopter in the sky knowing that Monsoon won't return until the humans are gone. He sees Akame taken away for treatment due to his injuries. When Gin returns he informs the others of their comrades passing and later that night they all sleep together but notice that Kamakiri brothers and Orion's friends went after Sirius and Zion. After they hear Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away with Gin's permission they what the kishu prepare to give Orion a beating. Then watches the fight by Orion and Kyoshiro even though the kishu lost. They see Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. Some time later, they see Orion go crazy and purposely fall into valley running after him. But they hear that Jerome is going to bring him back and sees the shepard fall after him. Then, they find Jerome and Orion safe and sound. After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, they hear that everyone is doing well. They go with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's no where to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss with Kurotora agreeing and when Orion returns. They hear Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Seeing the young pup's skills they and the others want to try too but when he takes a swing but he doesn't do the same as Orion. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn as the training continues he becomes impressed with Orion's progressed and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned but bring a bear cub and charges at it with the others when Kyoshiro goes to attack the cub he becomes astonished that Rigel flipped the kishu over with ease after Rigel explains everything they become surprised that the bear cub can speak dog and that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Sanada's Subordinates watch Kurotora batters Orion for his attitude. They watch Kyoshiro give Orion a beating, then everyone's tears turn into laughter as they all return to the top of the hill. Trivia *Their names is currently unknown. Category:GDWO Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Sanada Clan Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Unnamed Characters